1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) including a power steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An all terrain vehicle configured to drive off-road includes a radiator for cooling an engine. Typically, the radiator is positioned at the front portion of a vehicle body to easily receive wind from a forward direction. Air blowing against the radiator is heated by heat exchange with a coolant while passing through the radiator, and then the heated air is released from the radiator in a rearward direction. To enable a driver to steer a handle with a smaller force, some all terrain vehicles include a power steering device configured to exert an auxiliary rotational force to a steering shaft which is rotated by a driver's steering operation. The power steering device includes an electric motor for generating the auxiliary rotational force.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,622, the electric motor is positioned at the front portion of a vehicle and immediately behind a radiator to change a direction of a front wheel. In this structure, the electric motor directly receives heated air released from the radiator. This may increase a chance that performance of the electric motor degrades and a driver cannot steer a handle comfortably.